Soulless Creatures
by Coralmech
Summary: During the time the monsters spent underground, the "Walker" infection has eliminated and turned most of the humans on the earth. As time passes the monsters down bellow start to discover the bodies washing in from the surface and piece together what has happened on the surface. (Work in progress)


"Soulless Creatures"

(Authors Note)

This is a Fanfiction crossover with the Game Undertale and AMC's The Walking Dead. This was also partially inspired by a Tumblr comic called Zombie tale.

"Check it out it's a pretty good Tumblr page comic"

Also spoilers but you probably know all about walking dead and/or Undertale already

 _Chapter1_

 _New Arrival_

2013

May 19

Down in Mount Ebot, deep down inside rested the old monster city known as Ruins, the monsters who inhabited the old buildings and homes went about their usual business, there was trading in the markets, some construction and building restoration, citizens communing with one another, the usual activity within the ruins. All of them completely unaware of what was happening on the surface, and most wouldn't even care to know what was happening on the surface. News in town consisted of what temperature the waters were, maybe some local news, advertising for a spider pastry shop, and usually a terrible pun, life is dull and boring in the ruins no doubt about that, but it's peaceful and safe. These ruins were under the protective watch of the Caretaker Toriel, a tall mother-like goat-humanoid, who lived alone in a small house away from the main hub, she didn't talk to the other monsters much and mostly kept to herself. She was somewhat feared by some for her imposing appearance and power, but most simply saw her as a friend, the type you say hi to whenever you cross paths. Toriel was content with her simple life, but she was quite lonely, she rarely had a conversation with the other monsters, a human hasn't fallen into the ruins in what felt like a century and her friend from outside the ruins had disappeared without warning and they hadn't talked to her in years. She was quite convinced that there would never be another human, but there's always the chance that one might just fall in. Although she would never admit to it, she somewhat wished a human would come down to the ruins, having someone to actually talk to was what she missed the most.

On her second trip back to the ceiling entrance of the underground, she brought along her old watering can, the flowers there needed some tending to every now and then. Walking in she took a moment to admire the beautiful Buttercup flowers, all huddled up in the center of the room where the sun could shine down, one of her favorite types of flowers. Watering them gave them a somewhat glitter like appearance as the rays of sunlight refracted off the small droplets that stuck to the small flowers. Once the flowers had been tended to, she departed the entrance to the underground and began making her way back to her humble abode. While walking back to her home, she thought she heard a thud coming from the entrance, at first she brushed it off as nothing more than something else she misheard and continued walking back home but stopped and looked back. Every time she had checked for anyone who had fallen down, there was nothing except for the Buttercup Flowers, but then again there is always the chance that maybe, just maybe, a human did fall down this time. After some time pondering if she should check, she gave in and went back to check one more time.

Back at the entrance she merely peeked in and was already leaving but had to take a double take looking back at the circle of flowers. Right on top of the Buttercup Flowers was a human, a real, live human who had just fallen down into the ruins after it had been what felt like centuries since a human had fallen down. Toriel mentally slapped herself for doubting that a human might have fallen down and made haste to assist the fallen human.

"Are you alright, human?" Toriel asked as she approached the fallen human, they were unresponsive as they lay atop the flowers.

She feared that they might be unconscious or worse, she got closer and asked again while checking for any bleeding or any other injuries which garnered no response. While checking for injuries the human finally showed signs of consciousness with a gasp of breath and a series of loud coughing signified the human was still conscious. Some slurred words were spoken as the human slowly pulled themselves to their feet, Toriel wasted no time in helping them back up.

"W-what happened, where am I?" The dazed Human managed to mumble out coherently.

"You've fallen down into the underground ruins my child, are you hurt?" Toriel answered as she checked for any immediate injuries on his person.

The human rubbed their eyes mumbling about a headache and chest pain before looking at her and asking who she was. But before Toriel could introduce herself the human jumped back from her in shock as if he had just seen a ghost jump out at him. Toriel was as well a bit started by his sudden movements but quickly calmed herself as she realized what has spooked him, the bewildered human simply stared at her unsure how he was supposed to react to talking goat people. At first, he thought he was dreaming but a very real headache and chest pain shot that thought down fast, so instead, he reasoned that the most reasonable explanation was now seeing things thanks to the concussion/brain injury he now gained from the fall. Toriel was somewhat aware of this and so relaxed her composure and gave a friendly smile to help make the human feel less scared.

"Do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I visit the entrance to the underground every day just in case someone were to fall down, you are the first to fall down in a long, long time human." Toriel calmly introduced herself while maintaining a friendly smile

The human just stared at her like she was some odd creature made manifest by delusion, he examined her from head to toe like he was looking for something to change on her person and behind her if there were others. As the human observed Toriel, Toriel also took this time to get a good look at this human, the young teen had old and filthy clothing, his face was stained with the lack of sleep, and the starved skeletal nature of his body just screamed malnutrition.

Toriel found it impossible to just stare at this obviously suffering child any and spoke up saying "I know you might be afraid and not trust me, but I want to help you, come with me, I can take you to my home and get you food and a place to sleep, my child."

The human's eyes widened at the mention of food after the lack of something remotely nourishing for the past few days. But offering someone something for free was ridiculous, he was sure that this Toriel was hiding something sinister and remained still, but the bodily reminder of a stomach trying to eat itself and sore legs holding him up had broken his superstitious resolve and caved into his bodies desires.

"Ok then Toriel, I'll bite." The human answered as he hesitantly approached the tall goat-person, Toriel gave a warming smile to their odd reply and held out her hand to lead the human back to her home.

The human cautiously came up to take her hand unsure if he really wanted to take it, eventually, he finally held her hand and they began on their way into the Ruins. The realness of her hand and feel was enough to convince him that she wasn't a delusion, but it didn't make it any less weird or frightening. Exiting the room the human had fallen into Toriel took a moment and picked up her watering can she brought with her, turning around she heard a friendly and chipper voice from right next to them, she didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flowey!" The flower announced as he popped out of the grass unaware of Toriel's presence.

The human looked at the talking flower with the same look he gave Toriel back at the entrance, he was now back thinking he was having delusions of non-existent creatures. Toriel's face went to disdain as she looked upon the vile plant, attempting to sound friendly to the human.

"What's the matter pal, Cat got your tongue?" Flowey joked with a sarcastic grin.

The human merely shrugged at the flower as he had no idea what was and wasn't happening at this point, Toriel, however, was not about to let this weed spend another moment with this child. She got herself in between the human and the flower separating the two and making her presence very known by the horrendous weed.

"Hello there, Flowey." Toriel greeted in a stern and mildly threatening voice, the flowers image quickly shifted to surprise followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Heh heh, long time no see Ms. Toriel, I was just saying hi to the new human." Flowey replied through a smile that was just too wide for his small face.

Toriel Continued to look at the flower with a stern and dominate gaze which slowly melted his oversized smile into a glare before it popped back into the ground. The human awkwardly stood behind her in silence, he could feel the bad blood between the two beings in the air, he was surprised the confrontation didn't last long, Toriel got back to the human and her friendly nature returned.

"Don't mind that weed, it is a rotten troublemaker, my child, just avoid it and you'll be fine." Toriel happily informed, the human nodded in agreement and they were back on their trip to her home.

The walk to Toriel's home was mostly uneventful, Toriel mostly talked about the ancient puzzles and showing how to solve them. The human just kept quiet as Toriel showed him the ropes to solving the puzzles, he was now semi-convinced that she genuinely wanted to help him but was unsure why she wanted to help a complete stranger. Entering a room with a training dummy Toriel explained that the other monsters down here aren't so friendly and that he should simply talk to them instead of getting into a fight. Asking why got him a short explanation on the importance of making friends and treating others how you want to be treated. The human was getting some serious non-violent parent figure vibes from Toriel as she lectured him, it was annoying but reassuring that maybe she was someone who wanted to help.

A bit farther away from the room a Froggit had leaped from a leaf pile towards the human for a surprise attack, unfortunately for the Froggit, the human's muscle memory thought it was a walker lunging at him and without a second thought grabbed it mid-hop threw it to the ground. It was only after the "Walker" croaked in pain and Toriel scolding him for fighting and the "Froggit" for attacking did he realize it was a just a very large frog. After Toriel healed the frog and warned him about attacking the human they were back on their way to her house, while the human asked her questions on her "Glowing hands" and what types of frog monsters dwelled in the ruins. The explanation of "Magic" and "Monsters" Toriel gave him mostly perplexed him than helped him understand magic and monsters.

"Welcome to your new home, my child." Toriel happily announced as the human entered her home, he examined the well-kept house's interior, it was the cleanest place he's been in since he camped out in a mall complex.

Despite her generosity and kindness, he wasn't exactly sure if he should feel welcomed or suspicious of her, his stranger danger senses were finally telling him that following this stranger was probably a bad idea and her referring him as "My child" was most definitely a red flag. But the allure of food was something he couldn't avoid latching onto and if this was a trap he could probably make it out with some food before booking it. Toriel gave him a short tour of the house before showing him his new room, it was a nice room but this amount of kindness and generosity is unheard of. Toriel then told him that a snail pie she was cooking was cooling off and should be ready in a few minutes and told him to make himself at home and he could clean himself in the bathroom under renovations. With that she departed to check on the snail pie to make sure it was not burnt, leaving him alone in his new room while he tried to figure out what she was probably planning.

Looking around, he saw a clean and tidy kids bedroom with old toys, beds and other kid-related decorations, looking a bit harder through the room brought up nothing disconcerting, in the dresser, there were old sweaters and other kids clothes. The place looked like no one had used it in forever yet someone had been keeping the room clean and in optimal condition, odd why she had a kids room if no one was using it, then again it could just a guest room with old stuff she never got to haul out. The closet drawers did have some clothes he could wear comfortably, a nice change from the ragged clothing he wore, mostly stuff you would wear under a robe with a symbol of an angle and triangles. He took the white undershirt, pants, boxers, etc. and made way to the bathroom, he was half expecting the door to be locked or even a trap waiting for him as he stepped out and was surprised to find no such thing. The inside of the bathroom was definitely under renovations the floor and walls were bare of tiling and decor, it had all that a bathroom needed along with a washing machine and dryer tucked away in the back. Freeing himself of the rotten rags and locking the door behind him he started up the shower and began cleansing himself of what felt like years worth of filth.

The hot water felt heavenly as the dirt and walker blood melted off of his body and dried chunks of walker parts stuck to his hair fell out, though the smell that came with it was less than pleasant, it was something the human was used to. Unfortunately for Toriel, the smell found it's way out of the bathroom, forcing her to open the windows as it ravaged her nose and mind, the smell was what could only be described as a heap rotting snails were thrown into a steamer. Where ever that human had been, it was fair to predict that he had made a stop at a garbage dump specifically made for horrendous smelling things for a long while before falling into the ruins. Thankfully the human had ended their shower quickly and the miasma quickly dissipated allowing her to breathe normally again.

After drying himself off, changing into the new clothing and simply throwing the old clothing into the bin, he stepped out of the bathroom, followed by a wave of warm miasma mixing with the cooler air. The feeling of cleanliness felt like a luxury he traded his soul for after years of not having an actual shower, something he really did take for granted before the world ended. Entering the living room, he was greeted by Toriel, resting on a sizeable armchair near a fireplace with an old book, she had an odd motherly look in her eyes.

"Ah my child, You're looking much better now, there's a slice of pie waiting for you on the table." Toreil happily informed as she rested on the comfy armchair, the human merely nodded as he awkwardly walked to the table.

Resting on a plate was the sizeable slice of "Pie", it looked like a pumpkin pie but with a more soft look and a slight glisten on the pie's light filling, giving the slice a sniff it smelled quite sweet and inviting. Immediately he went to work using the fork provided to check for needles, razor blades, or what have you, after prodding and segmenting the slice it was safe to say that there was nothing sharp in the pie. It wasn't until the pain in his stomach was screaming at him to take a bite before he actually ate some of the snail pie, it was, the oddest thing he had ever eaten. It tasted just fine with it being well cooked and prepared, but after a few bites into the piece, the piece seemingly disappeared before he could swallow followed by a feeling of a stomach being satisfied and a light wave of energy surging throughout his body. Another bite brought the same feeling, this time he waited a moment to see what would happen and found that he was definitely not high, but he had no idea why it seemingly vanished inside his mouth.

His hungry mind chalked it up to the "magic" as his starved look was fading away and soothed the pain bit by bit with every bite. After finishing Toriel kindly informed him he could have another slice if he was still hungry and to place the plate and fork in the sink when he was done. After getting a thinner slice for seconds and putting the plate and fork in the sink his mind began suggesting that maybe this goat woman Toriel was just a genuinely kind person while his gut, on the other hand, was adamant that she was hiding something sinister from him and that she was just waiting for the right moment. Her generosity and kindness were all too foreign to him, who had normally dealt with a ruthless, and cold world where anyone and everyone was looking to screw over anyone else to survive. But this also felt like it could all be an odd dream he was having and he was just laying of the flowers bleeding out at the entrance to the underground cave systems, except everything made some sense ulike dreams and was simply too real for it to ever be a dream.


End file.
